


Shocking Decision

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Just a short story about my imagining of what might go down in 13x17 based on the episode summary and video preview.Title comes from the episode summary which mentions Ketch making a "shocking decision" about Gabriel.





	Shocking Decision

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the summary and seeing the new trailer for 13x17 I just felt like I had to write about this. If you haven’t seen the trailer yet I’d recommend watching it first for some context. If you haven't seen 13x13 then this will definitely contain spoilers.

 

 

He’d often been told that his big mouth and cocky attitude would get him into trouble one day. As Ketch’s face collided with the pillar in Asmodeus’ throne room the man was acutely aware of the fact that “one day” was apparently this day.

“You will listen to me, you dog,” Asmodeus shouted as he continued to toss the ex-British Man of Letters around like he weighed nothing. Being such a strong demon Asmodeus wasn’t even getting winded from the activity.

“All I was saying…” Ketch couldn’t finish his sentence because he got punched in the face again, making him fall to the floor. He wiped away the blood that was sliding close to his eye from what he assumed was a rather large gash on his forehead. He tried to stay down on the ground, hoping Asmodeus would decide he’d done enough but mercy wasn’t in the cards. 

“We have a deal,” the Prince of Hell hissed, pulling Ketch up by his collar to give him a backhanded slap. He dragged Ketch across the floor and then threw him into another pillar in the room. Asmodeus smirked evilly as he crouched down and grabbed Ketch’s face tightly. “You know what that means?” He shoved the man to the ground again and then kicked him in the gut. “I own you.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Ketch had stayed on the floor of the throne room for a while before he even tried moving. His whole body was sore and, even though he’d experienced worse in his life, he needed a little time to catch his breath. After ten or fifteen minutes had passed he rolled over and managed to push himself up so he was standing. If he had to guess he’d say he had a couple of bruised or fractured ribs, a broken nose, and a potentially cracked cheekbone, along with some smaller but still serious scrapes and bruises.

It only took a minute for Ketch to decide on his plan because there wasn't an acceptable alternative. He walked over and opened the cabinet where Asmodeus was keeping the archangel blade. Conveniently enough the ring of keys to the cells was there too. The demon was so full of himself he didn't see the need to take extra safety precautions. Ketch grabbed both items and slowly made his way down to the sub-basement level of the building that most humans and demons didn't even know existed. He'd only learned about it recently himself. He walked through the hall to the last cell on the left and used the keys to open the locks on the thick, steel door. Ketch stuffed the archangel blade into his pocket before opening the cell door and stepping inside with his hands up.

“Archangel Gabriel, please do not be alarmed,” Ketch said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. He might have been a psychopathic killer but even he had respect for a creature as mighty as an archangel. “I'm here to get you out.”

Gabriel looked up with eyes blown wide in a mixture of shock and trauma and started to shake his head vigorously. He didn't want to be taken out again. Bad things happened when he was pulled from his cell. Painful things. They'd just tortured him a day or two ago. He needed a break if he was going to have any chance of surviving this.

“I know you saw me with Asmodeus before but I don't work for him anymore. I'm leaving but I wanted to help you first,” Ketch explained. “You do know Sam and Dean Winchester, correct? I can take you to them.” Gabriel looked surprised at that. He wanted to agree--even if the Winchesters didn't like him they were sure to treat him better than Asmodeus--but he had no idea if this man was telling the truth. After a moment of thought, however, he nodded his head. Even if the man was lying it would be hard to put Gabriel in a worse situation than he was currently. 

Ketch approached Gabriel slowly, assuming the archangel would be on the skittish side after whatever he’d been put through. Surprisingly Asmodeus didn’t have him in chains. A quick look around the room showed Ketch the reason for that; the collection of Enochian wards and sigils decorated the walls and must have been what the Prince was using to get his extra powers. 

“I don’t trust myself to free your mouth right now without hurting you so let’s get out of here first and then I can take care of that properly later,” Ketch admitted. There was so much dried blood covering Gabriel’s lips that it would be incredibly difficult to remove the stitches without first cleaning the skin. Gabriel nodded his agreement and allowed Ketch to help him stand up. As they walked Ketch pulled out his phone and typed out a text message to Sam. ‘Have important news. Call me.’ Asmodeus had gone too far this time and he was going to pay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D


End file.
